User talk:Secretive13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpecialAgentKat (Talk) 14:21, July 29, 2010 A day without sunshine is like...night. Hey, if you don't mind, I made a Mira AFM some time ago. Feel free to use it on your Cull Family article. Though, it's okay if you want to upload another one that looks more than the family. K Y☆ So Fool 01:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Springs that are Hidden... Hidden Springs *Click. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 22:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *Eeyup, im so excit'd lol. I hope I get enough money on my birthday to get the Master Suite Stuff Pack and that; I'd ask my parents to get me Master Suite for my birthday if it wasn't so... romance-y like Late Night, so I'll have to "secretly" buy it. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 01:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) *It's the entire theme of the stuff pack, brony. xD I believe a bunch of stores that sold electronics were doing a buy one sims game get one free sale during the holidays, but I'unno if they are doing that anymore. :o --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 01:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) *Thnx, ur t onleh prsn hoo ntc'd lol. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 14:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Sure, I'll make all of them. BTW, did you know that The Sims 3 Team is making a new alien world called Lunar Lakes? Here's two pics of it. -Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *It's for the store. I'm hoping it's free like Riverview, but it's probably not. So far, I finished Creepie. She'll be the last for tonight because I'm getting tired. Sorry there's no pigtails. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *Ame: --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 01:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, my iPod logged me out of FB and I can't remember my password. And since you're probably the person who I keep in contact most on there, and we've got an RP going on there, I thought I'd let you know and stuff. So, I'm gonna make a new account sometime over the weekend, and then we can carry on from where we left of in the RP and % thingy. Does that sound alright? Potterfan1997 07:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The important thing for you to remember, Montag, is we're the Happiness Boys, the Dixie Duo, you and I and the others. }} }} Lunar Lakes isn't coming in disc form like Barnacle Bay/Hidden Springs... :( The heading is true. Looks like I'm gonna need to save up some SimPoints. Anyways, I think you should make an article for Jeniece since she's appeared in the RP twice. I'd say she's more important than Miles Hillhouse, and he has his own article. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm just making a suggestion. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I haven't heard about Lucky Palms yet, just Lunar Lakes. Sorry. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 13:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Crayons on the wall, colors on the wall, until I've broken every law. In here. Yay. Shit Happens...all the time 19:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Secret. Would you mind giving me a link to the Victorian thing you were using a few minutes ago? Just close your eyes, and it'll all be over soon. Ah, thank you. Yep, it works. Merci again, Secret. :D Flask of Potent Sleep Thanks for the gift on TS3! I haven't played in a long time and when I did I finally got it although when I was gonna give you something back, my PC shut down! Gonna send something soon! :) にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 00:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 03:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You can come to chat now. I was playing Sims 3 and was distracted. Could I use your My Sims OC's for a game on My Sims Fanon Wiki? The OC's are Ame, Jamie, and AJ. Spaced Out Guy (talk) 17:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah Hey. Should I have Gabe flirt with Amanda Jane in the roleplay since she's kinda down? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:34, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy (late) birthday and legal adulthood! --Icecream18 23:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It's your birthday, sound the alarm, cuz having lots of fun won't do you no harm ~ Happy Birthday. --Icecream18 22:42, May 31, 2015 (UTC)